In Death and In Life
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: When a man commits suicide his body is never cleansed of it's sins before it goes into the afterlife. If your body isn't cleansed you cannot go to heaven, but since you have no consignment to hell, you don't go there either. So purgatory is your only choice. Well what if there was another god out there willing to give you a second chance. And that god just happens to be Mew
1. Prolouge

**I Do Not Own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I do buy the games, but they are owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. If I Did own Nintendo It probably wouldn't be still in business, so thank me that I am not working for them. Luckily I do Own all of my OC's and this Story. SO that's a relief.**

**But Hey I digress . . .**

**Now, On to the story.**

* * *

**In Death And In Life. Prologue.**

**TIME: Tuesday November 18****th**** 10:30 AM. **

**LOCATION: Western Philadelphia, On top of the Comcast center.**

**WEATHER: Sunny**

* * *

You know that feeling when you just feel like there is nothing left to do anymore. That you have tried and tried again to do everything you could possibly do,that you have Tried to accomplish everything you set yourself out to do, Yet, you end up with nothing to show for a single solitary thing.

You are nothing but kind to everyone you meet, But all you get in return are either people taking advantage of you, Or having those exact people hurt you in the process.

Yeah that is exactly how I feel right now, And it's also exactly why I am looking off of this building right now. Debating on whether or not to jump.

Maybe I should explain what I mean.

First off my name is Alex. I am 23 years old and live in the western suburbs of Philadelphia.

Let me give you a rundown of my life.

Imagine that you live in a rundown apartment complex, with no money to pay for rent, because you can't make any money. The reason you have no money is because you can't get hired anywhere. And if you are lucky and they do hire you, they lay you off in about a week, because you have shown that you are nothing but a burden and are doing nothing but hurting the business.

Due to the fact that you have no money, you barely have anything to eat. I'm pretty sure that the last time you had a full meal was when you had to steal food from a restaurant, because you hadn't eaten in days.

You also have no running water, so you have to go down to the public pool when it's after midnight and take a bath in the pool. While you are there you also do your laundry by scrubbing your clothes with the chlorine induced water.

You have no electricity meaning that when it gets dark outside you have to walk around your house trying to find your way to either the bathroom to use a toilet that doesn't flush, or to find your horribly uncomfortable mattress that you found on the side of the road, but because you would rather sleep on that then the rotting floor you take it.

Oh but that is just the start.

Since you need money you would think that your family would want to help and support you am I right?

WRONG!

Your own parents won't even talk to you. I think that the last time you had a legitimate conversation with any of them was when you visited for Christmas. All that happened then was that you and them had an argument about why you came over to their house. Certain things you hear in the argument are things like "Go Away" and "You are ruining Christmas."

So why would your parents act like this?

Well first your mother is an insanely addicted drug user, with no love for anyone around her life. She has been to rehab more times than years you have been living on this planet. Your father is an Ex Naval Commander who has no emotions except for Rage and Jealousy. Your Father did nothing but constantly beat you when you were a child. He beat you to a bloody pulp, and While he beat you he had shown no remorse and had no concern for your wellbeing.

So you would next turn to your friends right?

Again WRONG!

You have barely any friends and the ones you do have you wouldn't even call true friends. All the ones you have are either hobos or crazed neighbors. I can tell you that if I had myself in a tight jam to the point where I couldn't save myself, there is no way I would trust a single solitary one of them to have my back in any situation whatever it may or may not be.

So that's out of the question

So to sum everything up . . .

Your life Sucks.

You have no Money, No job, No friends or family to support you, and you have literally no options left to take. You are completely and utterly Screwed.

So you ask yourself an important Question. Why?

Why is all of this is happening to you?

Why do you have the worst luck out of everyone in the entire world?

Why is it that your life is and has always been as horrible as it has for as long as you can remember?

You don't have a Damn Clue.

That life belongs to yours truly. And I Hate every Minute of it.

So we come back to the top of the building.

Do I want to live another day in this world with the life that I now have? Do I have anything left to give to the world that I haven't already tried to do? Is There anything or anybody tying me here to earth that would get in the way of me jumping?

"NO"! I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice echoing around the building.

Then after i have answered myself.I jump off the building.. And I had no regrets about doing it.

As I fall, The wind is constantly whipping my face. More and more as i fall ever so closer to the earth. The Pinging nooise of the fast wind hitting my ears. It felt as though my ears were bleeding, but that just made the experience of dying alot more fun then it was.

The ground was getting closer. inch by inch. I was seconds away from death. i could hear the sounds of police cars driving around the corner.

They were most likely coming to save me, to bad for them. It was to late for them to stop me.

And then Finally . . .

*BAM

I hit the Ground. The sweet, sweet pavement now resting upon my face. It felt as though I was on a cloud.

In the background i could hear some muffled screams, car horns, and police sirens blaring in the background.

As those screams and car noises started to quiet down. I could feel my eyes beginning to slowly shut. death was here. It was finally taking me.

I took my final breath and shut my eyes. And just like that I was gone. At least gone from this world.

Now I can finally get my chance to live happily in death. And so far to my knowledge. That was how it was going to happen.

Funny how your plans don't always turn out the way you want them to.

But hey I digress . . .

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Thanks For reading the very first chapter for my new story In death and In Life.**

**I hope you all enjoyed yourselves.**

**Keep in mind that this is my first time writing in months, so if there are a few spelling errors or problems with the story I am a little bit rusty, so hopefully they will all be cleared up by the next chapter. (Hopefully)**

**And if you read my other stories Poké Imprisoned and Chosen to be different those are the first stories I will be updating. They both should have new chapters up before the New Year.**

**This Bites and LOBBTP (Life of Brandon Black Teenage Pikachu) shall be updated soon after. Most6 of my work on them will be during Christmas Break. **

**For This Bites I am Debating on whether to do a rewrite or not, but we shall see how everything turns out.**

**As For Pokemorph assassins, unfortunately I am cancelling the story, but I have plans for a similar story in the future. So hopefully that will cheer you up a little bit.**

**This story will also be updated before the New Year, so look out for the next Chapter.**

**But Hey I Digress . . .**

**Well, Until Next time.**

**Stay Cool**

**From Your Good Friend Lukas.**


	2. Short Summary

**I Do Not Own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I do buy the games, but they are owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. If I Did own Nintendo It probably wouldn't be still in business, so thank me that I am not working for them. Luckily I do Own all of my OC's and this Story. SO that's a relief.**

**But Hey I digress . . .**

**Now On to the story.**

* * *

**In Death And in Life. Short summary/ Alex's consequences**

***Note This is not another cahpter, this is only here to describe alex's consequences for commiting suicide. I found that it is needed to put this here, since some people don't exactly understand what happens if you commit this sin.**

**The next chapter will probably be out between tonight and Next weekend, so i will be seeing you all then.**

**But i digress . . .**

**On to the story**

* * *

**Time: Unknown Time**

**Location: Unknown Location**

**Weather: Unknown Weather**

* * *

**(Told in 3rd Person)**

* * *

**"It is appointed for men to die once, and after that comes judgment" (Heb. 9:27). **

Even though Alex has committed suicide, He has been forgiven of his sins and his soul is still alive.

But because he has committed this sin, this loss, The Penalty for his actions can't refer to consignment to hell, since no one is saved there; and heaven can't be meant, since there is no suffering there.

Since Alex commited suicide. That means that he has not been cleansed of his sins.

Even though God has forgiven him, That's not sufficient for gaining entrance into heaven. He needs to be cleansed of his sins completely.

**"Nothing unclean shall enter the presence of god in heaven." (Rev. 21:27).**

Suicide, It is an action that runs counter to the proper love of self, as well as love for God, the giver of life. This Sin is contrary to the fifth commandment and it is a sin to break any of god's 10 commandments.

Life is a gift from God which we are called upon to preserve and enhance. Unfortunately for some people that life might not all be as wonderful as god wished it could be.

It has been studied that approximately 40% of all people who commit suicide have been clinically depressed. Unlucky that Alex was on that side of the equation.

In This world our god looks upon our sins and gives us a proper judgement.

That Judgement was that Alex be cleansed. And, the only way to do that is by sending him somewhere that he can atone for his sins.

A Plac where there is nothing but endless white and nobody except for his self.

Purgatory.

This is the Proper punishment that people recieve when they die from the ultimate sin.

Lucky for Alex he was a special case.

Littkle did he know that God had other plans for him, except there was one small difference. . .

The God Was not our own, Not of this earth, and of this universe.

"**If someone is truly repentant, then we are obligated to forgive." (Matthew 18:21-22).**

Alex had no idea what he was getting himself into . . .

But Then again neither did God.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Just a short thing that i decided to write up to go into a little bit more detail on the consequences that Alex is facing.**

**Unless you hadn't guessed I am a very religious person. You can see because of the quotes taken straight from the bible. Here is a heads up that I will be doing that a lot. Maybe even every chapter.**

**Also this chapter is in 3rd person, but unless under special circumstances. The story will be strictly in Alex's POV.**

**Anyway I am having a great time so far in writing this story, so I hope that you stick around, because I will be writing this one for awhile.**

**If you have any ideas for the story let me know in the reviews and i will see what i can do for you.**

**Finally before i go. I am Looking for a beta reader for this story. If you would like to be my beta reader i would really, truly appreciate it. I could really use the extra hands.**

**But I digress . . .**

**Until Next Time Stay Cool.**

**From your good friend Lukas.  
**


	3. Coming to Grips

**I Do Not Own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I do buy the games, but they are owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. If I Did own Nintendo It probably wouldn't be still in business, so thank me that I am not working for them. Luckily I do Own all of my OC's and this Story. SO that's a relief.**

**But Hey I digress . . .**

**Now On to the story.**

* * *

**Time: Day One. Hour One.**

**Location: ? ? ?**

**Weather: ? ? ?**

* * *

**2 Corinthians 5:10: **For we must all appear before the judgment seat of Christ, so that each one may receive good or evil, according to what he has done in the body.

* * *

*** Alex's POV ***

I woke up, confused and with a pounding headache. At first I didn't have a clue as to what had just happened. All I knew is that my head felt like it was in a vice and that it was completely I say dark I don't mean the kind of darkness that you see at night. I was surrounded by a level of blackness that could only be achieved by removing all the stars from space and launching yourself out into the endless, and now lightless, void.

As I began to regain some of my mental cognition, I thought that I just simply had my eyes closed. It was only when I felt the cold breeze on the wetness of my eyes that I finally realized that the darkness that was surrounding me was really what I was seeing.

I started to panic. My breathing quickened. My pulse began to race. Every pore of my body had started to sweat as realilty began to hit me like a train ramming into a car that stalled on the train tracks.

"Hello!" I would scream out. "Help me."

Yet, no one ever answered. I was alone in this black nothingness. Not having any idea what to do I started to run. I didn't know where I was running to or what I was trying to run from but for some reason my natural reaction was to pick up my feet and to get moving.

I thought I had run faster than I had ever ran before, but honestly I couldn't tell. When a person runs they look at how fast they pass by something or calculate how fast it took them to get somewhere. In an endless void of nothingness it becomes virtually impossible to judge how fast you are going. I couldn't tell whether or not i was running far, or running in place. Honestly, I didn't care though as long as I was moving,the only problem was that no matter where I ran or how long I ran, I still ended up in the same situation. Alone, afraid, and exhausted in what was basically a lightless 4th dimension.

I was about to give up and rest when I tripped up on my own foot from exhaustion and started to fall to the floor. Then something strange happened. The breeze running across my face triggered something in my head and when my face finally met the floor everything became clear to me. I remembered the building. I remembered the feeling in my gut when my feet left the solid structure. I remembered the same familiar breeze that I had just felt on my way to the ground both then and now, and most of all, I remembered the split second sensation of the concrete underneth me when my rushing body made contact and the screams of those who had just witnessed my act as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

My aching head began to spin as it tried to get a grip on the now surreal situation. Every single part of my brain was yelling into my thoughts that it wasn't real and that this wasn't the end just a crazy dream. After what seemed like hours of arguing with reality the last bit of sanity I had broke into more pieces then there are atoms in all of the Earth's oceans. After all of that running, the arguing with myself, the endless fighting to ignore what I knew to be the truth, I just gave up. I was dead. I had killed myself to try to escape from the endless painful cycle that was my life only to be thrown straight into another one.

With every option exhausted and with nothing else left to do. I just curled up into myself and started to cry in the same way I would normally cry myself to sleep at night when I was alive.

I killed myself to try and change the endless cycle that was my life, but in all honesty, nothing did.

* * *

**That was Part 3 of In Death and in Life. I hope you guys all enjoyed it.**

**This Part was originally going to come out before christmas, but i was to busy having fun that i totally forgot to upload a new chapter.**

**Either way it's here now and if you are reading this than thank you for reading this part in my story. I look forward to your continued support.**

**Like, favorite, and Review.**

**And the Beta Reading Job has still yet to be filled, so if you are interested just give me a ring.**

**But I Digress . . .**

**Seeya around Guys**

**Take Care and God Speed**

**From your good friend Lukas. Bj**


End file.
